User talk:Tomie Kawakami
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ju-On: The Grudge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ju-On: The Grudge Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 15:37, July 6, 2011 Ju-On Hey. Sorry for the late response. I've had very bad internet service as of late. I noticed you and a few others have been editing the Ju-On Wiki page. I'm not too savvy with how to make it fancy and such so I wouldn't mind giving you more control if you would like.Persephone325 02:55, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Templates Nice background and congrats on the adminship. I'm going to start working on some drop-down templates to place at the bottom of pages to encompass each movie, however, I will need access to the wikia's Media Wiki page to enable the "drop down" code. Just a heads up. Netherith 11:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed that you have been misspelling a lot of your words AND sometimes when you write a sentence, it doesn't quite make sense. can you please fix those?FaroreDinNayru99 (talk) 12:45, September 14, 2012 (UTC)FaroreDinNayru99 I'm not the only one who's been editing the Wiki. Lilly Cannibal. (talk) 14:29, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Source Hi. I saw on the Onryo page you used a drawing that I had done. I just would like to ask you put up my name/dA url as a source for it: http://kunouichivamp.deviantart.com/art/Onryo-211219075 You don't have to take it down, I would just like to be sourced :) 15:01, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Kunouichivamp/Melodie Renee Done! Tomie Kawakami (talk) 16:24, January 6, 2013 (UTC) The reboot The new Ju-on film is a reboot, is it better to create new pages to each character or just add on the articles already existing? SinceWeChangedTheWorld (talk) 16:32, July 5, 2014 (UTC)SinceWeCnahgedTheWorld :I figured. Have you seen it already? If the characters serve a similar purpose but have different names and are characterized differently make a new page. For example, Yui is probably very similar to Kobayashi, but she should have a page of her own regardless because they're still not really the same character. As for characters like Kayako and Takeo, add the information from the new film on their existing pages! Thanks for checking with me first.--Tomie Kawakami (talk) 17:15, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :I checked because I thought the already existing pages could be too extensive. No I have not seen it yet but I asked some people who have, and they confirmed it's a reboot rather than another sequel (I should have asked Misaki Saicho, Kayako herself on Twitter but I already had contacted her twice and didn't want to bother) Actually you can tell it's a reboot because of its synopsis, the trailer and the promotional pics, it's all fresh new stuff. Can't wait for the Montreal release. SinceWeChangedTheWorld (talk) 21:24, July 5, 2014 (UTC)SinceWeChangedTheWorld :Ok then it's official! What are the odds of both Ju-on and The Grudge being rebooted all of a sudden after so many years! Seemed unlikely but I guess it's true. Really really excited for this as well!--Tomie Kawakami (talk) 00:08, July 6, 2014 (UTC)